Ignorance is Bliss
by AquariaFoxx
Summary: Murtagh point of view. What would have happened if Murtagh never met Eragon? This is his journey before meeting Eragon and if he had left to go hunt the Ra'zac after injuring, instead of helping Eragon and Brom.


I DON'T OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INCLUDED

-I do however have some of my own characters! ^^

Pitch blackness blinded him. All there was was a small buzz; a low hum in his ear that began to irritate him quickly. His stress jumped levels and the blackness continued. Unknowing of where his enemy lay before him, he frantically and cautiously looked around though it did nothing to help him.

The buzzing soon grew longer more continuous and louder as well. He hunched lowering his head. The sword in his sweaty, nervous palm began to get heavier with each moment that past. His breathing came shorter and shorter until he was scarcely breathing at all. His heartbeat became elevated as well to the point that he was sure to have a heart attack.

He turned from one side to another searching for anything that would help him see. But there was nothing there. The buzzing came near his ear then quickly disappeared along with the sound. He turned his head slowly afraid of what he might, or might not, see. When his head fully turned, a blinding light stunned him. He fell backward taken aback from the force of the light and fell into a dark endless pit. Someone came after him however.

The light followed him. But it was no longer just a light; it illuminated a person as well. Though he wasn't sure whether this _thing_ that was after him was human or not, there was a twisted snarl that touched his lips. Was this his enemy? He would find out soon enough.

CRASH

He landed on his back and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid an incredible blow to his chest. He flipped to his feet, still in the darkness trying to follow the light. His supposed enemy was faster than him. Faster than any normal being of his earth. His sword had gotten lost in the whirl of events , so that he had lost track of it.

Unarmed as much as he was unable to see. All he had was the feeling of being a trapped rabbit and the talons of a falcon almost upon him. The light flashed in front of his face blinding him again forcing him to step backward once more. He turned his head to face the darkness again, but when he opened his eyes the light exploded in his face once more.

He put up an arm in defense and blinked furiously to elude blindness as best as he could. He felt something slash diagonally across his back and within and extremely short time he felt his warm, sticky blood cascade down his back, and with the extraordinary pain he fell to his knees. A maniacal cackle burst from within the empty space and resonated off of the unseen walls. Alarmed, he stood again and put his arm down.

"Coward! Hiding from me in the dark!" He shouted defiantly into the darkness.

The other supposed "man" chuckled and sliced his arm in return for the insult. He giggled to himself trying to ease the pain.

"Try it again! I swear to you that you will fail!" He said looking around him. Cradling his arm in the process.

He sidestepped sensing someone near. He succeeded in dodging the attack. But the counter attack carved another breach in his skin on his calf as he tried desperately to evade the second attack. He staggered forward into another trap and got cut across his chest. He back-stepped from the force of the previous strike and was rewarded with another deep gash horizontally across his back.

He fell to his knees again, gasping for air and fighting unconsciousness. The butt of a sword slammed into his face and knocked him onto his back, sending all the remainder out of his lungs. A skeleton- like hand grabbed his dark brown hair and tugged him painfully back onto his knees.

The light glowed again, but gently this time. It illuminated the face of his doom. The alien human raised the sword with his left hand and crossed it over to his right shoulder.

"Good bye Murtagh. Have good travels in hell." And with that he lopped his head off with a spine chilling screech of a laugh.

He awoke with a start, grabbing at his chest as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest.


End file.
